Getting Thicker than before
by Crimson-Butterflies66
Summary: Of course it's not everyday your life starts to rotate around a Russian Mafia, and even more so around the Dons son. When will humanity ever admit Alfred is an awesome hero, and should cut him some slack? Sadly it seems it won't happen for awhile...
1. Chapter 1

_**Getting Thicker than Before**_

Life is boring.

Am I right?

So that's why I'm here! I'm _THE _Hero, Alfred F. Jones! The F stands for freedom, kickass right?

Well let me tell you something.

…I have no clue where the hell I am…

I blame my step-brother Arthur for this, he's always making weird foods and always mumbling how much an idiot American I am. I swear that guy needs a life, the only thing that distracts him from trying to curse me, is a guy even more weirder then him! Some Frenchmen who likes to grope my brothers ass, AND MINE, and always seems to be carrying roses that come out of nowhere. Oh and streaking naked just about everywhere.

…Yeah…I thought I would go completely blind….

ANYWAYS! Back to what I was saying! I woke this morning as usual, nothing bad going on so I'm cool with life for the moment. I went into the kitchen to see Arthur trying to cook. _Again._ I tell him I would gladly love to have some, but I'm afraid that I would become a tasteless person such as him; in the most _nicest_ possible way. I ran out of the house before the small Brit could stab me with a fork. Everything was going as normal just as planned, well except for Matty not whining in the background how I only make Arthur mad and nothing good would come of it.

Moving on, I went by Mickey D's to pick me up some wholesome, American _real_ food. Love their fucking hamburgers. And after I'm done eating and slurping the rest of my coke, suddenly I hear the most creepyish, terrifying scream.

"Brother!! Stop running away! We are meant to be together!!" I see two figures running this way. A slightly older looking guy then me, for a moment I thought he had one of those diseases where it effects your hair color, making it at all white and grayish; then I realize that the guy just has really blond hair that was so light, it looked pretty white. Hahahaha. That rhymed…Where was I? Oh yeah! And the thing that was really eye catching was his violet eyes, I wonder if he's rich? One time I was reading the _Guinness World of Records, _that this one chick was pretty rich because she had purple eyes. Anyways, the guy looked pretty tall, like another foot taller than me. And the girl was…well I guess you can say she looked pretty, she had blue eyes and blond hair like the guy, 'cept hers was more darker; the thing that threw her whole looks off was that she had that possessive, rape-look. And I didn't even knew that kind of word was real, even Francis didn't chase you getting ready to rape you. He rapes with his eyes…

…Creep foreign dude…

"Brother dear! Let's stop playing games! We should get married!" With that bringing me out of my little world, I'm guessing she wants to marry the poor 'Brother' guy….Incest….I really don't care for it at the moment…

I'm pretty much standing like 20 feet away from them, and I know this city of chaos like the back of my hand. New York City, the Empire state, and one of the most crowded places in America.

Yup. Gotta love it.

There's a series of alleys behind me, this park of the city is full of mazes in the streets. I heard this guy got lost the first time he was here.

Heh. First timers are so stupid.

I get back absorbed into the real world. I realize the guy is about to pass me, with the girl on his tracks. I take a step back, giving room for them on the sidewalk. As the guy appears right in front of me, I stick my arm out, grab him and quickly take off the opposite direction of the girl. She must be quick, because I hear more than one set of feet behind me. I look back for a moment; I now know I was right, she's right behind us. But at a great distance, I see the guy giving me a puzzled look, along with a slight frown. What the hell was his problem? I was saving his sorry ass! I look back ahead to see a fork of rows laid out in front. I know where I am, so I choose the one at the left end. Its suppose to lead to creek. Which it did. Because there was a seemingly small ledge, but it was actually pretty large. I stopped right in front of the creek, the two strangers seem to be out of breath. I take a step forward, pulling the guy with me.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing?!" Apparently the guy is Russian…Well if the guy is a commie, which only makes me a better hero for saving the victim/enemy…Right?

Well taking the plunge with the guy was sort of annoying; he kept trying to rip his arm off. Before we hit the water, I pull us onto the ledge, keeping nice and dry! See? I can plan things out ahead of time! I'm just that awesome!

Once he realized he was okay, I glared fiercely at me. He opened his mouth to yell, but I rose a finger up, signaling to shut the fuck up. Pointing up, I think he realizes that some crazy, blond who is overly obsessed with her brother is still up there.

"Brother! I can't believe that stupid American took you from me! But don't worry, I know you're alive and I will find you! It's meant to be!" Once her steps fade, disappearing away, we both sigh. And oh the guy I just saved is pinning me to the ground. Oh joy.

"You are an idiot. You do know this, da?" Giving me a childish smile, along with the creepy childish voice. I couldn't help but feel he didn't take my favor to him very well. What a jackass.

"Hey, I was only helping you out! You do know that you had a girl with a rape-face look chasing you down, _da?_" I mock him. He deserved it. Not even a thank you from saving him from incest rape!

....Now that kinda bothers me...

The Russian dude gave me a harsh glare. Eh. Talk about PMSing.

"I didn't ask you to do anything you stupid American, I could have gotten away just fine" Damn his teeth are whiter then the people on the posters at the dentist. Oh wait what did he say?

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I just saved you from being raped in the middle of a street!" I yelled back, seriously this guy was starting to annoy me.

"Well then why did you do it? You nitwit?" I could feel his nails digging into my wrist. Ouch. Does the guy not cut his nails? "Do you want something from me? Money? A favor? Sex?"

Yeah at this point I feel all the blood drain from my face and come right back up at an amazing speed.

"What?! Hell no! I did it 'cause I'm the hero!" I pushed myself up, making him lose grip and letting go. Thank god. I think I might have permanent fingernail marks now. "I don't need anything like that from you! Just thank me, and I'll be out of your life!" Lets just get this over with. I'm starting to feel hungry again from all the wasted energy I used on this guy. Jackass commie.

"..." We had a staring contest from what seemed like for ever. I wanted to throw my head back in annoyance.I rubbed my eyes underneath my glasses. I suddenly hear something very familiar.

**GURRRRR~**

Ah my stomach. I knew I was getting hungary...

I looked back at him. He rose his eyebrow, seeming to be unimpressed.

I just laughed.

"Hey, you know what? I don't really care whether you thank me or anything, I wanna go get something to eat," I threw my arms behind my head, I guess it would be kinda my fault if I just left him here, "Wanna join me?" I know I would regret those words soon enough...

"Sure..." He rolled his eyes.

And so when we were out of the maze of alleys, I started to walk towards to the golden arch's....

"No way in hell am I going to go in there" I turned to him, I was pretty sure I was gaping at him. No Mickey D's? Drop dead commie dude!

"Well why the hell not? I'll pay for my own food!" Didn't mean I was going to pay for him though. I'm a hero, not a bank.

"I have no doubt that you will," He rolled his eye's, how uncool, "But I don't think you noticed that the food in there may be toxic and full of mutated cow meat from all the hormones" He's dissing the food? I can get it if you was creeped out by the clown, even I was slightly...I actually had a nightmare where the clown came in my dream and told me if I didn't buy his chicken nuggets, he was going to make my blood into ketcup...Did I say that out loud?

"....Yes, I am 'dissing' the food..." He gave me a weirded out look, "I am not creeped out by the clown..."

We both just suddenly smiled, and not in the good way. He had his creepish smile out again, and I was pretty sure I was forcing out a smile that seemed a little menacing.

"Ivan!" We both jolted at the sudden noise, we both looked to see a women with short blond hair and _**wow** giant tits alert_, and besides those...eye pulling features, up close she seems to have blue eyes that seemed very similar to the other girls eyes from earlier....except without the rape look...

"Ivan! I'm so sorry! I thought she was just starting to mellow out about you being in the house in your pajamas!" She looked like she was about to burst into tears. I could see the commie besides me tense up.

"No, no, no! I should have not been so careless in the morning! Please don't cry sister!" I wanted to laugh so hard right now, but I refrained from it, taking in the small little voice that said "If you mess with him at this moment. There is a high possibility he WILL murder you in your sleep"...Gotta love the good advice.

"O-Ok then..."She suddenly looked over at me, a cheerful smile given to me in my direction, "Oh whose this? A new friend Ivan? I hope Toris won't mind if you give someone else attention other then him" Who's Toris? A dog?

The tall Russian dude suddenly gave a soft chuckle.

...And it seemed nice...

I mentally slapped myself as hard as I could without causing mental damage. Nothing about this commie was nice. Not at all.

"No, the American is someone I just met today, he could never replace Toris," His face seemed to have a slight shadow added, "He is _much_ more fun to play with then with..." Ha. I'll just pretend I didn't feel the stab of insult. And the idiot doesn't even know my name.

"Alfred Jones," I gave a glare to the stupid commie, then giving a polite smile to his sister apparently, "I should be going now though, it was nice meeting you guys" I turned around, deciding my exiting was pretty awesome and heroic-like.

"See you around Alfred! My names Katyusha! by the way!" I glanced back to see her waving, I gave a slight wave back and continued walking.

Nice girl. To bad her brothers a jackass.

And at the moment I thought I would never see either of them again, sure I might see them walking around the streets and give a smile, or glare, but other then that, it was very unlikely.

...Too bad that this day ended not the way I planned...

When I went back home, I saw Arthur and Matty talking to some familiar Chinese looking guy with long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, and seemed to be into a argument with Arthur...But Arthur fights with everyone, so it can't be that bad right?

...And apparently the guy is owner of the house we're renting...

"I haven't gotten rent money for the past 3 months, aru!" Well didn't he seem pissy, "Either pay up now, or come up with something else _fast_" I swear that the Chinese can be so....I don't really know, he's like the only Chinese man I know personally.

"I can't come up with the bloody fucking money just like that! I can't just drop everything else at the moment and pay up over 10,000 right now!" Yeah Arthur does have a job, but its failing. Seriously why the hell would someone buy weird British food and occult books all in one place? Its like a secondhand, fucked up British version of Barns & Noble and a star bucks....They have good coffee...

"Well what are you going to do then ! I can't keep letting you stay here rent free, aru!" Okay so if we don't pay...We're homeless? I looked over at Arthur and Matty, they both had a lot going for them at the moment more than me. Even though I'm the hero 24/7, it doesn't mean that I didn't get bored when something wasn't going on. At least Matty was in collage, I got kicked out for being to obnoxious...Though I think the teachers was just jealous that I whiped thier asses in poker....That was a good day for me, humiliating annoying old people and taking 500 from each, how is that in anyway bad? I decided to step in before Arthur replied to him.

"Hey, I got some time on my hands," Once their attention was on me I continued, "I could do some odd jobs or something for you to pay off the rest of the rent, right?" When expecting how stupid the idea was, and how I should just stay out of the way, the Chinese man was actually giving it some thought.

"Sure, why not?" He dug for something out of his pocket, a white card exactly, "Come to this address, okay? Aru" I took the card, scanning it over before shoving it into my own pocket.

"Anything I have to bring with me?" I asked, he gave me a slight smile.

"A change of clothes might be a good idea, other then that the rest should be supplied when you get there," He looked over to his watch, "I have to get going now, aru. There are important guests tonight, aru!" And with him running out of the room, the three of us just stood there in silence...Until Arthur had to ruin the dramatic effect.

"Why did you do that?! You bloody idiot! Do you even know what Yao does?!" I shook my head, he was a landlord right? "He works for the Mafia, you fucking idiot!"

I suddenly felt my soul escape my body....And was suddenly was pulled back in when Arthur hit me upside the head.

"Why couldn't you let me die?! I don't want to work for some Mafia!" I stopped my own ranting for a moment, "Which one?" Even I knew that there was more then just one Mafia in New York. Pfft. I'm not _that_ dense.

"The Russian Mafia," For some reason I felt I had to throw myself out a window. There's no possible way...Yeah, no way whatsoever that the tall, eye catching Russian I ran into today was the same guy right?

--------

"ACK-CHOOO!" A tall, violet eyed man sneezed. Rubbing his nose slightly at the suddenness.

"Oh Ivan! Someone must be thinking of you!"

-------

And so the next morning I found myself in front of a large red building, with a **Стать одним **written on the wall...What the hell does that mean? I knocked on the door, only to meet with the violet eyes from the day before.

We had a revival of the staring contest. It was ruined when I saw Yao come to the door.

"Ah Alfred! I see met Ivan, how nice," Yao gave an uneasy smile, "Well come on Alfred, I'll show you what you will be doing today" And with the grabbing of the already bruised wrist, Yao pulled me in and took me into another part of this place. When we suddenly stopped, Yao gave a concerned look.

"Please remember, your here to work, and nothing else," letting go of my hand, he shoved two buckets of paint in one hand, and a paint brush in the other. "As you can see, this room has been cleared out, there is a step-stool for the slightly harder to reach places and paint roller if you have anymore difficultly, now I have other things to do, I'll check back on you at noon. Aru" And with the Chinese man gone, Alfred saw that the room was cleared. Sadly apparently the walls had wallpaper, so unless he didn't want to avoid a problem if he painted over the paper, only for it to fall off and land on something important, he would have to peel it all off...

"Fuck"

And so that is how I ended up in a room I have no idea where, and with no windows, I hope I don't die from inhaling the fumes.

....I should probably take of my jacket...

* * *

**Akane- Hey! My first attempt at writing a Hetalia fanfic =_= is it me, or does it seem that other stories seem to involve the Mafia at one point? Well either way, It was the only thing I could come up with after awhile...So review and help a girl feel like this isnt a total waste of time, will yeah? And the sign that was on the building means "Becoming one" since I couldn't think of anything else, and I'm just starting to learn Russian, so if anyone has a say on about it and there's something wrong with it give me a heads up, kay?**

**Review, or no fast update~ Like ever, since I would be morally crushed and have my co. partner on this sight write the rest, and she is NOT a yaoi fan!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Getting Thicker than Before**_

Wanna know what I ended up figuring out?

That shell of a turtle is made up of like 60 different bones that link together. Cool right?

Oh. And that the crazy chick from before with the rape look lives here.

At first I was just peeling the paper off the wall and I get annoyed that the tiny bits of paper kept sticking to the wall, and I have no nails to peel them off easier! I ended up wanting to punch the wall! But like a young adult, who was matured through life, I kept my cool...

...And ended up breaking a wooden chair and a paint brush....

Moving on, I started to get worried whether anyone would notice that the chair was split into 8 different chunks. I knew no one would even miss the paint brush cause its a paint brush. Duh.

So I picked up the pieces, and started to walk through the hallways looking for a trash can. And I kinda got bored, so the first door I opened ended by being a bathroom. There was no trash can.

"Oh well" I threw the chunks of wood into the bath tub. Hopefully for the next person who wants to take a shower looks down on the floor first.

Then with quick pace, I went back to the room with the wall, the paint, the girl from yesterday holding a knife, the evil bits of paper of the wa-....

...Girl from yesterday with a knife?

"Oh its you again!" She pointed her knife in my direction.

Shit.

"Thanks to you, my spare time went to waste! It was suppose to be spent with MY future husband!"

Correction. Oh shitty, shit, shit.

I looked over to finally notice something, or actually someone. The Russian dude was hiding under the table.

While 'Ms. I-wanna-rape-my-brother-even-though-its-against-the-law-and-he-doesn't-accept-my-love' was still pointing her knife at me and going on about something about how I took away her chance at happiness, the victim and I shared a glance.

And it was agreed to have a short alliance. Well I don't think he would realize that I was saving his skin again, and I really doubt that he will thank me, or buy my a cheese burger; at least I would be in a safe place that his sister wouldn't be able to kill me the moment she saw me.

"So whats your name again?" I have to think of something! This should do at least _something_! I'm hero so I will come up with a foolproof plan!

"Why should that matter you cretin?" Ah its comments like that, that remind me that Arthur is at home waiting to skin me a live for something I forgot a few days ago...Wait...Whats a cretin again? It means idiot, right?

"Well..." I got a plan! "Your in mafia family right? Well there's no way I could escape from here, ya know, since I don't know my way here" Yeah I am so awesomely smart! It proves I'm really an awesome hero!

"Well what do you know, an idiot like you can act smart," So says the girl in the maid outfit holding a knife...I wonder if that would make a good idea for a Stephen King, though you know think there would be porn in it cause the maid..."Well if you must know, I'm Natalia, the soon to be bride of Ivan Braginski" I gave a glance to the Russian-whatshisface.

...Dude I feel so bad for you....Ok enough with the chit-chat, its time to put my plan into action!

"You mean the Russian guy under the table right?" Yup, this has to save me and him! Well mostly me, since I don't really like him in the first place.

"Brother! I knew I smelled your scent here!" ...Did she say scent? Was that why she was able to follow me through the dark alleys?! Fucking psycho-rapist...It times like this I wish I could be like Matty and disappear for about a day, or week...One time it was a year...

"N-Natalia...W-What are you doing in here?" Oh the poor dude just walking himself into that one. Well its time for phase two!

"How about we get married? I got the dress planned out, the honey moon, the name of the kids to-be, where we will live, the colo-" ...Wow...Women must think of everything for their wedding..How scary...But I'm not scared! If worse comes to worse, I'll just throw Francis at them. He'll know what to do after that....Thank god its not me...

I noticed she was still talking.

Women talk to much.

...And now I should finish phase two before I forget all about it...Again...

"Hey Natalia," I didn't seem to catch her attention. Pfft. And people call ME rude just because I eat and talk at the same time. "Did you know there's a girl like three blocks away giving out naked pictures of your brother? I mean I didn't buy any, but they seemed a bit graphic..." They stared at me for what seemed like a long time, only with different expressions. The commie dude had this look of horror, while the girl seemed to be amazed and had the child-like glint of wanting something in her eyes.

"...Well if you would excuse me for a moment..." And she was gone! I knew it would work!! I turned to see the Russian guy glaring at me.

"That was _not_ fun" Of course it wasn't fun. Well for him anyway, I'd probably laugh my ass off later because of this.

"Yeah, you should have seen your face! It was all like 'NOOO!!!'" I started to crack up, I mean seriously. When you see how tall built he is, and how his voice can go into a child-like pitch; you'd think he'd kidnap you, hide you under his bed, and in the middle of the night he'd make you play hide & go seek with him!

"...I rather not..." He's no fun, but it should be expected of the pinko commies after all, they were born human but then later turn into robots who can actually reproduce and make an army of other little robots, who will one day try to rule the world, but end up failing because of America's awesomeness!!

That's when I got pinned to a wall. By this guy. _Again. _

"Hey whats your problem!?" Seriously whats with this guy and pinning me down?

...Why did I just remind myself of Francis?

"You are my problem, _da_?" He was giving me that smile that made me feel enough to punch his lights out, "How do you know Yao?"

"He's my landowner, duh" Seriously? Isn't he the one who is suppose to know just about everything here, while I am the totally oblivious one?

"I see..." He let me go finally. I swear does this guy just like to make people feel small?

"Yeah, so if you would leave so I can finish my job, I'll be gone before you know it," I quickly added, "Its not like I wanna be here with _you _of all people."

I really don't like him.

* * *

The moment I saw him, I thought he was just some annoying kid.

And I was right.

He was nothing, but loud and over-confident.

The two things that can be found highly annoying.

But I liked his personality is some twisted way. Its like something you can get drawn into right away, like it or not.

Though I might never like his taste in food. Hamburgers? No way. I happen to KNOW what is in one of those patties.

And it is not pretty.

I can admit that I may be _slightly_ disappointed at our depart, but I knew it was true since he and I go in different social circles. Him being the ageless teen to everyone he met, probably with a normal home life as well as friends. And as for me, I am the son of the Don of the so-said 'mafia' that I was born into. Where when I met people, it was either to kill them, or for them to for work for me. I don't need friends at this point in life, that's just too childish. Plus I have Toris, so its alright.

Then I saw him again. At my house.

Like I said its either to kill them, or to make them work. Looks like he's lucky.

I was disappointed that Yao was the reason he came over, I can't really figure out why, but oh well.

Then he saved me from my sister. _Again._

I may be a little grateful, but I won't admit that to some kid.

"And what makes you think I'd want to be here with you?" I said lacing my words childishly, I still find him annoying.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna to ignore you" He pulled out what looked like to be an mp3 play. Putting the head phones in his ears, he started picking bits of wall paper off the wall. I rolled my eyes what an idiot.

I quickly left the room. I wouldn't want that American to rub off on me. I might have to strangle myself with my scarf then.

Although, it looks like he'll be here awhile. It wouldn't hurt to play with him for a little.

Its not like he's all that important.

"Now where did I leave my vodka?"

* * *

_"-And I know it's just a waste of time  
Soon I'm gonna run out of lies  
She'll just have to hear the truth instead~" _I mouthed the words, I wouldn't want someone complaining how my awesome voice being stuck in their heads after all. Arthur told me so.

And who am I to argue with him?

_"Cause I think I'm gonna die whenever she's behind the wheel  
And it drives me up the wall when she asks me how I feel~" _I already know that I'm an awesome singer. I took a step back to look at the wall.

FINALLY I GOT ALL THE EVIL LITTLE PIECES OF PAPER OFF THE WALL!!

I grinned to myself, I walked over to the buckets of paint and began painting the wall a pale yellow.

Now as much as I hate to admit it, which is pretty annoying to even think about, I am somewhat a perfectionist when it comes to something I want to get over with.

Like painting this wall.

I made sure I left no marks from the brush.

I made myself wait 20 minutes so I could put on a second coat.

I made sure that they all were in the same tone.

I checked over like 5 times to make sure I left no white spots.

And I even waited for it to dry.

Getting bored with everything, I cleaned up the floor. I don't want some Chinese/Russian/whatever complaining that I left a mess.

Does this mean I have nothing better to do?

....Apparently it does right now.

I want a hamburger.

I reached into the bag I brought with me, pulling out a big mac.

Now I'm completely engrossed with eating my awesome lunch.

"ALFRED!!" Fuck! I almost dropped my awesome lunch! I turned to see Yao hovering over me.

"Yo." I then turned back around and continued eating my lunch. Now where did I put my coke?

"Are you even finished, Aru?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure, aru?"

"Yeah"

"There's nothing else, aru?"

"Yeah"

"None what so ever, aru?"

"Yeah"

"Absolutely positive, aru?"

"Yeah"

"Will you get rid of that toxic food?"

"No way in hell dude"

"So you are listening, aru"

"I'm eating, not sleeping"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not at all"

Yao eyed me. I finished up my hamburger with one last bite.

"You can go home now. Come back tomorrow around noon, aru"

"M'kay"

I sat up, picked up my jacket and walked towards the door, from what I remember anyways.

"So you'll be back tomorrow, _da_?" I turned to see, umm whats his name again? Erin? Even? Ivan?....I think its Ethan...

"Not like I got a choice in the matter now," I turned to look at his smug commie face, "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other for awhile huh?" Might as well try to get along with the dude. I already have enough people breathing down my neck for more reasons I can count.

"_Da_, your correct. It does seem that way," He then gave my one of his creepy smiles. "Lets make the best of it _da_?" You ever notice how "Da" Seems more like "Duh"? I just noticed that. Hahaha Russians are trying to take our American language. They'll never beat us!

...I wonder if he dyes his hair....

"Huh? Oh yeah, lets make the most of it" Phew. Nice save there.

"Well I guess I held you up long enough, I'll see you tomorrow sometime," He turned around swiftly, "I will see you then Alfred" I should really learn his name.

"Yeah, see ya later dude"

And with that I walked out the door, still trying to guess whether if his hair is natural or not.

I should ask him one of these days.

On my way home, I saw a poster on the wall.

With a turtle on it.

Pointing out the most interesting facts.

Like how it has 60 bones connected together.

See? What I told you earlier wasn't a lie.

I took out my mp3 player, setting a it on shuffle, I let the music blast through my ears. I just wanted to ignore the fact that I'm out at night.

Alone. Walking through the moonless dark. With only street lights showing me the way to my house.

I didn't get discouraged though, I'm the hero! If anything happens, I'll be there to save whoever needs it!!

People would do the same for me wouldn't they?

Before I could go along with my rambling, I realized I was in front of my house.

Thank god too, last time I was thinking like that, I ended up in Maine.

And everyone knows there are moose EVERYWHERE.

At least in New York, we just drink coffee anytime of the day.

Yum...Coffee....

Where was I again?**  
**

* * *

**Akane- Hello my fans~ Lol jk, I was so happy with my reviews despite I didn't get very many =w= you know who you are!**

**I was so happy with my reviews I got for my last chapter :D I even got a marriage proposal :O And to think I was taking it seriously. Broke my heart right there. Lol I'm happy I made the right kind of personality for Alfred, thou I'm not to keen on what I should do with Ivan... I actually find it difficult to make Ivan seem more childish than a more mature person...I'll work on it for a while.... Well thanks to everyone who reviewed!! _youngwind2,IRuleEverything101,sasunarukyuubi,Sapphirefoxgirl,Wraith760,MidnightDarkness666,and Mr. Sora Majiggers_**** you guys are soooooo awesome!!! Thanks!!!**

**To be honest, I was disappointed with myself this chapter, I want to keep up with my style like I had in the last chapter. But I think I failed TAT I can already hear my co-partner on this account biting off my head...And this chapter was only spelled check by the way...I wanna go cry in the corner now....  
**

**At the bottom, with New York and Maine, those are stereotypes that me and my friend were naming off the other day. I think I'll start putting in a lot of those, because Hetalia itself is a stereotype right? So please no one get offended when I start doing that.**

**I have ideas for other Hetalia fanfiction. Thing is, I have a harsh time writing one thing and another at the same time. If anyone wants to hear my ideas and is interested in co-writing with me, send me a message :D  
**

**On another note. Did you hear they dubbing Hetalia in English? Now we all know what some people will do with messing up the anime, meaning that they will screw with the voices and censor things that effect some of the greatest part of the show!!! Go to **_www .thepetitionsite . com / 1 /hetalia-fans-vs-funimation-entertainment _

**Minus the spaces of course.  
**

**And thank you everyone who alerted, fave, and ect. You are all so awesome! Now if only I could get more reviews....Yes I am a review hog...  
**

**NOW! I continue to write for those who review~ or I neglect my wonderful key board and fans, wouldnt want that would we, eh?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Getting Thicker than Before**_

Oh god.

Oh my fucking god.

I don't think my eyes will ever be cleanse from this experience.

Get this. I woke up at 5 fucking 30 in the morning, really pissed me off when I wanted to sleep for another half hour.

Then I realized that there was noise coming from the other room.

Curiously, I stood up slowly, half of me wanting to just crash back into the bed and forget everything. However, knowing myself, not knowing would kill me.

...And knowing it might as well be the same.

I opened the door to see Arthur on the floor, staring up at Francis, who was just a few inches above him.

"Tell me _amour_, how much do you really like me? With your whole heart? Or none what-so ever?"The Frenchmen held a smirk on his face.

Oh my god. Okay, calm down! This is Francis I'm talking about, the worlds biggest, flirt to ever roam America!

"Y-You bloody annoying frog," Oh thank god Arthur isn't-, "Does it really matter now? We've both-" He stopped in mid sentance, a pink blush spread over his face.

...I think I've been shot in my sleep and have just woken up to hell.

"What were you about to say?" If possible, Francis smirk just widened. Arthur just glared at that annoying, perverted Frenchmen above him.

"You suck"Francis smirk had disappeared, only to be replaced by a innocent smile.

"Only if ask~"

I just slowly backed up into my room, shutting the door quietly. I walked over to my bed, slipping under the covers, putting my head under my pillow.

After this is over, I am SOOOOOO moving out!

_'Please let it be a dream. Please let it be a dream. Please let it be a dream.'_ I chanted in my head, I just wanted to rid that horrifying image.

Suddenly I hear something fall over.

_'PLEASE LET IT BE A DREAM'

* * *

_

I didn't sleep for shit last night.

God damn nympho manics.

Well at least I can say that the French beat out the English on this one.

Moving on because I suffer the flashbacks.

I got up at 10 too see both of the blonds passed out on the floor_ -thank whatever god that their clothes were on!- _I walked passed them into the kitchen to get a garnola bar that would only last for under 10 seconds. I went back to my room in a what I would call the 'awesome-ninja-way'. Which was so true.

Slowly I put on the same jeans from yesterday, which thankfully had no paint on them, grabbing a somewhat clean shirt _'at least it doesn't smell like sweat'_ , I put on some shoes and found my way out the front door. I looked at my phone to see that it 10:27, enough time to buy some McDonalds, eat, and buy some more for later. And then its off to the creepy commies house. Then back home in enough time to try and my room sound proof. Today might be so bad after that at least.

Then again I seem to be wrong. _AGAIN._

As I was walking towards the McDonalds that was exactly 1.5 miles away if memory was any help, I saw that blasted Russian Commie dude again!! He was leaning towards a smaller guy then himself, who was shaking like a leaf. Huh, maybe he has a nervous disorder or something like that.

I continued walking hoping not to be spotted, thankfully I wasn't. I was able to get to McDonalds in peace and order my seven Big Macs, I think I'm gaining weight so I decided to cut down a bit for a while, I least until I get back to 130 lbs again.

However on my way back, the Russian dude was still there, but now he was alone, just leaning up against the wall like he hasn't got a care in the world.

And I suddenly lost control of my legs and feet.

Because I started to walk in his direction.

Its not too late though! If I turn back now...I was relieved to feel my legs stop. And just I turned away, leaving in another direction, I heard a gun shot. I looked over to see a guy in black holding a gun to the Russian guys head.

"Tell us where General Winter is, and I can promise you that your death will be slow and almost painless." I heard the guy say.

And for some reason I felt my chest tighten in fear.

But I'm the hero! I can't afford to be afraid! I put my McDonalds by a bench, hoping that no one would take it and that I won't die by doing this, I felt being in full hero mode that I picked up a mental pipe by a near by construction site, and dashed towards the Russian guys direction. The guy in black had two guys behind, also wearing black, just to make sure that the whatshisface Russian dude can't get away.

"You are wasting your time Comrade, there is no possible way I would even hint where he is," The Russian dude said, his mouth twitching up to a smirk. "I dare you to pull that trigger." Okay, I've heard enough, after I'm done bashing these guys heads in, I'm gonna bash his in afterwards.

"Have it you-" I cut him off with the swing to the head, the pipe was long enough to his all three at the same time. But hitting them in the back of the heads, with the help of my awesome super strength, I was sure enough that they would have a concussion because of this.

I looked to see the Russian dude just staring at me, eying my pipe.

"Ah , I see you have taken up the Communist symbol." Realizing what he meant, I threw the pipe in the ground, can't believed I saved the commie with their own symbol.

I feel slightly sick now.

"Whatever. Why is it that its always me saving you at one point from the moment we met?" It was starting to get really suspious to me...

"I do not ask to be saved by you , you make that choice yourself." Fucking cocky bastard needs to learn to shut his mouth.

"Not even after all the times I saved your ass, your not gonna say thanks? Well you know what, I really don't fucking care at the moment." Woah. Did I say that? I must be having withdraw symptoms....

"My, my, someone seems angry today." Ah to much him across the face, causing one of this adult teeth to be knocked out, and possibility getting blood in his pretty blond hair would be such an awesome thing~

I stopped any further thoughts of those coming into my mind. Damnit I'm a hero, Not a psycho villain!

"Look sorry, I'm going through withdraw right now, and now I'm going to rush to that bench over there to get my bag of food." I saw him look over in the direction of the bench.

"What bag?" I turned to see my awesome food had disappeared on me. Groaning, I threw my head back.

"Fuck. I don't have anymore money to buy anymore!" And along with several other curse words that I have picked up along the years ,mostly from Arthur, I just leaned against the wall along with the Russian who's name I have yet to learn.

"...I suppose since you did save my life in an actual dangerous sitution, I will buy you some of that disgusting food that you claim to be edible." My eyes snapped in his direction in surprise, "Under a certain amount of course."

And I suddenly felt my body go numb and back to life again, I quickly jumped up and hugged him.

And I couldn't stop myself.

I smiled in his direction, hoping that my glasses won't fall because of the moment I was causing.

"Hey your not such a bad guy after all!" I let him go and I notice that his face had gotten slightly red. Well it was pretty hot outside today, and he was wearing a scarf...How weird...But who cares!! I'm getting free food!!!

...Under a certain price of course.

* * *

I couldn't stop it.

I had felt my face heat up in such a way that would seem to be a blush.

I was blushing because of this idiot.

I was blushing because of this _American_ Idiot!

I think the walls of hell have broken loose.

My heart was pounding against my rib cage, as if trying to rip itself out.

I quickly suppressed it. I looked to see that his eyes seem much bluer when he was happy, even with the most simplist things.

I let a small smile loose, he didn't notice it though. Which I was thankful for.

We decided on a price below or equal to 30 American dollars.

Unsurprisingly he chose everything from the dollar menu. It had amounted to 28.60, and the idiot American acted as if it was the best thing in the world.

I saw him glance at his phone, catching the time, I realized it was 11:30. I suggested we sit somewhere so that he can stop picking fries from the bag. He agreed.

"So, whose this General Winter guy?" I heard him say, surprising that I could hear his words since he was shoving the food down as if he were a starving dog.

"He is the Don to be exact." I said quietly, you never know who could be trying to listen in on our conversation, "He is also my father." I waited for the gasp, the scream that said I was a murder, or something such as that.

The thing is, he didn't do what I thought he would do.

"Huh? We'll thats pretty cool! Even though the mafias are not the exactly the best thing ever to do as a career, its still pretty cool." He took a long enough moment to stop eating to send me a smile that would have blinded any weak person.

"You are rather confusing ..."

"Meh. I'm awesome like that though, and you can stop with the '', I'm not that old yet to be called Mister anything yet!"

"I see...So know about my family, would you mind telling me about yours?" I can admit I'm stalling him from leaving.

I just don't know why yet.

"Huh? Yeah sure, just promise not to get them killed!" He said it jokingly, but the undertone of it was serious. I nodded, wanting him to continue on, "Well I live with my brothers, well my twin and step-brother. My twins name is Matthew, I just call him Matty though, and my step-brother is Arthur, he's British and if you ever meet him and he offers you any food DECLINE or else your death maybe caused by unknown forces." He laughed loudly. Well he _is_ American, and Americans are often thought of to be loud.

I don't really mind though.

"Ah, so it is difficult to have your step-brother calm because he lives with two Americans." I said childishly, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Hey whats that suppose to mean?! But you wrong! Matty is CANADIAN, not quite as awesome of AMERICANS." I was confused now.

"How is it that he is Canadian and you are American?" I tilted my head in confusion. I saw that the blond looked up to the sky.

"Well as weird as it is, our parents were on their way to New York from Alaska, since my mother had wanted to visit some old friends here apparently. Anyways on their way there, they had to stop in Canada because my mom went into labor on the plane. Thing is, they only thought it was one kid, so after a day spent in Canada, they headed for the good old USA. And then she went into labor again when she had me. Which is pretty cool because I don't have to share a birthday with my twin since he was born on the first of July while I was born on fourth, pretty awesome right?"

I was oddly confused at this. But at the same time it made sense...

Americans are so confusing.

* * *

**Akane- Well I haven't posted anything in a while, and I felt like putting up something cute ****:D So here you go! I aint got much to say, so please read and review! :D**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed _morbidlyfrozen ,Midoriiro to Kuro,VodkaWithHamburgers,alfredislove,Mr. Sora Majiggers, TheSarcasticUchihaFan, shishunki, Kirihara Hisoka, youngwind2, lolipopmilk18, and Owlstar7_~!!!! :D You guys are all sooooooo very awesome!!!!!!**

**Again review please!!!  
**


End file.
